I'm only me when I'm with you
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: LaSalle and Brody go undercover to unravel a ten year old case and get more than they bargained for. What will happen to their friendship when they are put into a life threatening situation? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I needed a new story to work on. This was going to be a one-shot, but then ncisneworleans and I got this awesome idea...so. I hope you enjoy! :)**

"Good mornin' Agent Brody!", LaSalle said cheerily as he walked in and noticed his partner reclined back in her chair.

"Good morning LaSalle. Great to see you in such a good mood. And uhh...why is that exactly?", Brody asked as a smile played on her lips. She could not resist the contagious happiness.

"Lets just say. You. Me. And a month undercover.", LaSalle grinned. He then walked over to her desk and sat down an orange colored, steaming cup. He noticed her eyebrows quirk up.

"Oh...it's uh. Pumpkin spice. I thought you might like to try it since ya know, it's fall." Brody took a sip and let out a satisfied hum. She then cleared her throat.

"So um...You're not serious are you?", She asked as she looked up at LaSalle.

"Yep. Now don't tell me ya won't enjoy it." He teased. "I'll make ya coffee every morning. Now it won't be as good as that pumpkin spice there. But still", LaSalle grinned.

"Good, I'll need it.", Brody said as she sighed, trying to look annoyed.

"Oh. Come on. I'm not that bad." LaSalle joked. "I promise I won't get into your personal stuff...very often" LaSalle mumbled.

"I heard that LaSalle!" Brody yelled as she punched him in the shoulder. "I swear if you get into my stuff..." She said as she circled around him as if she was interrogating. She then grabbed his arm and squeezed his arm. He laughed as he saw her eyes light up.

"Ahh...Okay. Okay. I won't. I promise." LaSalle pleaded as his arm was beginning to tingle.

"Mmmhmm." Brody made a noise as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't even know what this case is about." LaSalle stated honestly. Suddenly becoming more serious.

"Well, wonder no longer." Dwayne Pride said as he sat down at his desk. "Ten year old investigation. His last known whereabouts were up in Ohio. So pack a bag. I'll fill you in on the rest when we get there and I'll explain what you're gonna have to do. Be here in an hour." The two agents quickly left and went home to pack.

Brody pulled out a grey duffle bag out from under her bed. She then went over to her closest and pulled out a couple pairs of capris and a reasonable amount of tank tops. After she gathered her bathroom items and some shoes, she placed it all it her slightly overstuffed bag and fell back into her soft bed. _Oh man, am I going to miss you._ She thought as she kicked back the covers and dragged herself from the warm bed. She looked at her phone and realized that she had a missed call from LaSalle.

Brody grabbed her bag and hopped in her car. She wondered about the case and how she was going to get along with LaSalle for a whole month in the same house. The female agent sighed as she pulled back up to the office.

"Bout time you show up." Pride said as he patted her on the back. "Now let's go, we have a plane to catch."

The team crawled into Pride's SUV and made their way through the busy lunchtime traffic to the airport. They had an hour until their flight left, so Pride wasn't too worried about being late. After a half an hour, they arrived at their terminal and made their way through the baggage checks rather quickly. They then sat and waited on their plane.

"So. What are we going to have to do?" Brody asked eagerly. The question had been nagging her ever since she heard about the case.

"I can't say right now." Pride said. "I don't know who is watching." He finished finished quietly. Brody let out a frustrated sigh just as LaSalle walked up with a tray of fast food.

"I got some gumbo, chicken, and some pie from the fast food place over there." LaSalle stated happily. Brody grabbed a cookie and took a few bites as LaSalle and Pride chowed down on the chicken and gumbo. They finished their food just as the plane drove up to the gate.

"You ready?" Pride asked his two agents who stood up behind him. They nodded their heads in response. "Okay. Let's go crack this case."

 **I know, I know. It's not the best. I just have to get into it first. This is obviously a Brody/LaSalle fanfic. By now you should all know that it is my main one, with a few hints of Pride/Borin. Feel free to suggest. And please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make it more interesting this time! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I've had play practice all last week and had no time! :) Enjoy!**

Brody stepped into the plane and began to make her way down the narrow isle to her seat. She pulled her blazer snugly around her waist to conceal her federal badge. She noticed Pride and LaSalle do the same. They didn't necessarily want to scare the many passengers that were on the aircraft.

She frowned slightly when she heard LaSalle mumbling soothing words to himself behind her. The female agent knew how terrified he was of heights.

"You okay LaSalle?" She asked.

"...I'm okay Brody." LaSalle managed to say through his rapid breaths. He noticed her eyes widen when she looked back at him.

"Oh my God, LaSalle." She said as she took a seat near the window. He slid in next to her as Pride loaded their bags in the compartments above them. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. It's all going to be okay." She said sympathetically as she squeezed his shoulder.

LaSalle nodded his head and took some more deep breaths to calm himself.

Brody closed the window blind and managed to coax LaSalle out of his tranced state of even breaths. "Just imagine that we're somewhere else. Like on a boat or bus. It really helps when you don't think about it. That's what I do." Brody said as she continued to rub LaSalle's shoulder.

"Thanks Brody. I'm not really that nervous now." LaSalle commented.

"Good. It scares me when you're...Well you know. Not a tough federal agent like you usually are."

"Really? I feel the same way. Even though I haven't ever really seen that on your part. Then again, if I wanted to see all of you I'd have to break down that wall of yours that conceals everything so well."

"What's so wrong with a person keeping things seperate?" She asked, almost challenging him to go further and try to dig himself out of the hole he was walking into.

"I'm just sayin that maybe if you let people in and let them see all of you, your personal life and everything. That maybe you'd have a chance with a lasting relationship."

"Well maybe it's just not meant to be. I'm married to my job. This is all I have."

"You don't have to be. Look at me. I have...I had a meaningful relationship while I worked."

"Well how could you not? All you're southern charm is bound to work on tons of girls in New Orleans."

"Well look at you. You're pretty, smart, and a great agent who I'm sure any man would be glad to have by his side."

"Well I'm sorry LaSalle but that's just not going to happen." She said as she tried not to blush from his previous comment.

"What are you so afraid of?!" LaSalle asked. Letting his voice raise a little more than necessary based on their close proximity.

"Nothing! Is it okay if I just don't want a relationship right now?" Brody asked sarcastically.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"Oh my God LaSalle, enough with all this! I don't want to hurt anyone. Okay?!" She said as she felt tears burn in her eyes and she turned to stare as the grey, plastic window blind.

"Why would you hurt anyone?" LaSalle asked. His features and voice softening.

"It's what I do, what I've always done." She said, her voice quivering a bit.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"James, Sam, countless other people." She stated softy as she hugged her arms around her stomach. "Just...can we stop talking about this. Please?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah sure." LaSalle said. He knew that he crossed the line. "Hey Brody. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all into your personal life and stuff." LaSalle said as he looked down at the floor

"It's fine LaSalle." Brody said as she faked a laugh. Silence fell over them and a few moments later Brody was asleep. LaSalle found himself watching the peaceful agent sleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and the way her lips were no longer set in a firm line. He then started to notice how her hair framed her pretty face and-

" _Christopher LaSalle! What are you thinking! She's you're partner! You can't think like that!"_ LaSalle thought as his thoughts were interrupted by the speaker.

"We've now arrived in Ohio!" Said the quirky stewardess over the speaker. "Please take your bags and enjoy your stay in the Buckeye State!"

 **Please review! I know this chapter was mostly dialogue...but what else can you do on a plane? I am open to suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This would have been updated sooner. But when I saved it, it all deleted. So now it is 1:18a.m. and I just woke up like 10 minutes ago and was like "you know what...I'm in the mood to write." Well. I hope you enjoy. :)**

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Pride asked quietly. "And you are ready?""

"Yes King." LaSalle replied in a hushed tone. He knew that it wasn't necessary due to the fact that they weren't talking about anything sensitive, but they still needed to be careful. They never knew where their suspect's people were and they didn't want to risk blowing their cover.

"Okay. Your cab is waiting. See you guys in two months." Pride said as he quickly hugged his two agents and slipped LaSalle the house key. They watched as Pride boarded the plane and then turned and walked towards the opposite end of the airport.

"So. My name is Sasha and I am madly in love with my punk-ass boyfriend Derek." Brody said as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"And my name is Derek and I am madly in love with my girlfriend Sasha who is a drunken party whore." LaSalle replied as a smile spread across his face. The two then crawled in the cab and gave then their house address.

A few hours later, they finally arrived at the house. They grabbed their bag and tipped the driver. They watched as it drove away and finally disappeared.

"This reminds me of my home in Michigan." Brody said happily as she observed the small cabin that sat a few yards in front of a woods.

"It sure is pretty." LaSalle said. "And alot different from New Orleans." He noted as he looked up at the dark grey clouds that hung over them.

"Are you ready to see our new home Derek?" Brody asked playfully as she headed towards the steps and opened the door.

"You know I am Sasha." He replied as he followed her up the steps and into the door. He noticed that the house was small and smelled like pine trees.

"It has like...three rooms." Brody said as she headed for the bedroom. She was relieved when she saw the king sized mattress in the middle of the room. "Oh great. It looks like no one is going to have to sleep on the couch." She yelled as LaSalle came through the door.

"I'd say we each have a decent sized half." He joked. "Don't you think we better get ready to go?" LaSalle asked as he checked his watch.

"Probably should." Brody agreed.

Brody then headed to the bathroom. She picked out a neon pink, strapless dress that came down to a place slightly above her knees and a black, sleeveless leather jacket. After she got her clothes on, she applied a thick layer of mascara and eyeliner. She then coloured her lips with an obnoxious pink lipstick.

"Do you think this will work?" Brody asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. LaSalle was waiting patiently on the bed.

"Wow." LaSalle said as a boyish grin spread across his face. "Sure is working on me."

Brody flashed him a 'what the hell' look but decided to let his comment go.

"We better go. We don't want to be late." Brody said.

* * *

The two agents walked into the smoke filled bar and headed towards the bar stools. They bobbed their heads to the loud beats of the music as they ordered their drinks and walked over to their target.

"Heya mind if we sit." Brody asked, trying to sound like a gangster.

"No. Not at all doll face." The man replied as a sickly grin formed on his lips. Brody slid in next to LaSalle and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. He placed light kisses on her hair and neck.

"Cool it." She whispered sternly into his ear as she placed a long kiss on his cheek. She then drank a shot that the waiter had brought to them.

"I'll go get us some more drinks." Their suspect said as he got up from the table and headed towards the bar.

"So do you think he's buying it?" Brody asked as she laid both of her hands on LaSalle's chest.

"I think so." LaSalle said, running his fingers through her hair. "I think we're doing a pretty good job on acting madly in love." LaSalle said. Brody glared at him.

"Now you need to drink more if you're gonna act like a drunken party whore." LaSalle suggested as he pointed to the few empty glasses on the table.

"You really think I can drink that much?" Brody asked. "I can't get drunk or I would be useless."

The man then walked back to the table with a try full of shots.

"Oh thank goodness." Brody said. "I was so thirsty." She whispered as she gave LaSalle an 'are you happy?' look. She then took three of the glasses and chugged them.

A few hours later Brody was practically falling out of the booth. She had a pile of about ten glasses sitting next to her.

"Whoa Sasha." LaSalle said. "Hey man. I think I'm gonna have to get her home." He said as they got up from the booth and headed towards the door. He walked the very drunk looking Brody outside and called a cab.

"I'm not drunk." Brody whispered as she looked up at LaSalle and smiled.

"I know Sasha. You can hold more liquor than that. But good plan for getting out of there though."

When they arrived home, it was about 10:00. They trudged up to the door and walked into their house.

"I sure could use a cup of coffee." Brody said, suggesting the offer that LaSalle made when they were in New Orleans.

"Sure thing Brody." LaSalle said as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.

The two agents stood in the kitchen and waited on their coffee to finish brewing. LaSalle noticed the female agent feeling her neck and face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Um...Yeah yeah. I'm okay." She said. He noticed that she seemed to have trouble speaking. He leaned forward and felt her face.

"Man. Brody you're burning up." LaSalle exclaimed. Brody stumbled back into the counter. Everything felt like it was tingling. Her legs became weak and she stumbled a bit more but caught herself.

"I think you need to go to bed." LaSalle said, worried. He slipped his arm around her trembling body and led her out of the kitchen. She let out a small cry and stopped in the middle of the living room.

"W-what's wrong? Are you hurt?" LaSalle asked urgently. He had no idea what was wrong with her.

"I...I just...need to sit...down." She panted as she sunk down to the floor. LaSalle crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her back to comfort her. Her rapid uneven breaths suddenly slowed and evened as she passed out onto the carpet.

"Brody! Brody! Wake up!" He yelled as he shook her shoulders. Suddenly the room began to grow dim and he began to slip into the world of the unconscious.

 **Hehe. They shouldn't have trusted their suspect to go get them drinks. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and suggest. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Enjoy. :)**

"What the hell? Where am I?" LaSalle said in a hoarse voice. He felt his body buzzing from whatever drug had knocked him out. It was dark. He could tell that he was outside due to the fact that there was freezing rain pouring down on him. He also realized that her was sitting in a pool of water that was above his legs. LaSalle then noticed the feeling of a warm body laying next to him. Her head rested on his chest and he heard her steady breathing. Relief washed over him when he realized that it was his partner and she was alive.

LaSalle felt the female agent next to him start to stir and braced himself for the impending moment when she freaked out. He couldn't blame her. The amount of drugs that she probably consumed was enough to kill someone.

He heard a gasp from beside him and then a series of rapid breaths. The female agent then began to thrash around in the water. Brody let out a frustrated grumble and started to say a few swear words under her breath. He thought he heard a cry, but then dismissed that for the wind. There was an eerie silence.

"LaSalle where are you." Brody asked with desperation in her voice. "LaSalle!"

"Hey. Hey it's alright. I'm here. It's okay." LaSalle said softly and he wrapped his arms around the trembling agent.

"Where are we? And why is my head spinning? How did we get here?" Brody asked.

"I think we were drugged Brody. And I'm thinking that we're outside." He whispered calmly.

The agents sat there in silence for a few minutes and listened to the pouring rain that was beating down upon them.

LaSalle felt her body tense as she took a few deep breaths. Everything felt like it was buzzing, which she assumed was yet another effect of the drug. She gagged as her stomach churned. "Are ya okay?" He asked, growing concerned.

"I don't- I-I think I'm going to be sick." She said wearily as she pushed away from LaSalle and threw up in the water beside her. She wiped her mouth and turned back to LaSalle. He noticed that she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry." She said in a raspy voice.

"For what?" LaSalle asked.

"For throwing up in the water that we're gonna have to sit in for who knows how long." She mumbled as she hung her head.

"Oh, that's alright Brody. I've been in far worse." LaSalle said, chuckling to himself.

"I don't wanna ask, do I?" She asked, laughing a bit. LaSalle was glad that he was making her laugh.

"Probably not."

"Okay, how are we going to get out of here?" Brody asked suddenly becoming serious.

"I have no idea." LaSalle said. "First we have to figure out where we are." Just then a dark cloud floated away revealing the bright moon that lit up their pit.

"What the..." Brody said, confusion in her voice. "We're in a hole...we're in a damn hole!" Her voice rising.

"Okay. Okay calm down." LaSalle said, taking a hold of her shoulders. "We're gonna figure a way out of this." Brody looked at him apprehensively. Now that there was light, he could see makeup smeared down her face from the rain.

"Here lemme get that." LaSalle joked as he used his thumb to wipe off the streams of wet mascara.

"Thanks." Brody smiled.

"There now you don't look so much like a sad zebra and more like a panda bear." LaSalle said, suppressing a laugh.

"Hey. That's not even funny." Brody laughed. "You just never know when to quit." LaSalle smiled and looked at her and then back up towards the sky.

"Now about this hole." LaSalle started.

"It looks about ten feet deep." Brody observed.

"Maybe if we could get our feet untied, I might be able to lift you outta here." LaSalle said, tugging at the ropes on his feet.

After a good fifteen minutes of pulling and tugging, the agents gave up.

"It's no use!" Brody grumbled. "We might as well just sit here and wait to drown."

"Were not gonna drown." LaSalle promised. "Here. Come here." LaSalle offered as he reached his arms out to Brody. To his surprise, she immediately slid over beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. He felt her shivering either from the cold or the drugs and pulled her closer.

"Just rest." LaSalle said gently. A few moments later the two agents were fast asleep.

 **Suckish. I know. But it will get better. I promise. Please review. I hoped you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I am back. I hope you like it! Enjoy. Oh, and I'm sorry if it looks weird. I am typing this on a phone. The struggle...**

"LaSalle! LaSalle wake up! Oh God, this is bad." Brody said as she felt the freezing water surrounding them.

"Hmph? What? What's wrong?" LaSalle asked, quickly making sure she was alright. "What the hell?"

"There's almost two feet of water in here." She gasped as she shivered violently. "It's so cold." She said quietly.

"I know, I know. Just try not to think about it." LaSalle said gently.

Brody shook her head and smiled at LaSalle. "O-okay..."

"We don't have much time." LaSalle stated, noticing the blue cast on her lips.

"We have to get out of these." Brody said suddenly, frantically pulling on the rope that tied her feet together. She let out a frustrated sigh as she fumbled with the tight knots. Defeated, she slumped against the muddy wall, watching LaSalle try to untie them. Brody shivered slightly as the freezing water surrounded her trembling body and poured overhead. A strange feeling filled her stomach and developed into a sharp pain. She gripped her stomach tightly and tried to focus on getting themselves out.

LaSalle grumbled loudly and cursed under his breath as he failed another attempt to free them.

"It's okay, we'll find a way." Brody said gently, trying to hide the pain and doubt.

"I ain't so sure about that Brody. We've both tried ta get loose but it hasn't worked, the freezing rain ain't making things any easier either." LaSalle said calmly.

"Wait! If whoever captured us didn't take it...I may have a knife in my boot." Brody stated. She reached down slowly and fished around in her boot. She pulled out a small black knife and held it up for LaSalle to see.

"Oh Brody you're a genius!" LaSalle yelled in excitement as they both happily hugged each other. Brody then pulled away from the hug and began to saw on the ropes.

A few minutes later, she pulled the ropes away from her legs.

"They're off!" Brody said as she passed the sharp knife to LaSalle.

After LaSalle got his ropes off they both tried to stand up. Their legs were shaking and Brody dug her nails into the mud wall to keep her balance.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Brody mumbled under her breath, cursing the man who had done this to them. LaSalle reached over and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Having trouble standing?" LaSalle asked sympathetically. Brody shook her head and continued to stare down into the murky water.

"I'll be okay." She said, forcing a small smile. She knew that something was wrong. The drugs should have worn off by now. "Now let's get out of here."

"Here why don't you get on my shoulders?" The male agent suggested. He then helped Brody onto his shoulders.

"Almost there..."Brody said as she reached for the top of their hole. Suddenly another stronger, but familiar pain ripped across her stomach. LaSalle felt her body tense and heard a grimacing sound from above him.

"Are you alright up there?" He asked, concerned. After a few moments of silence, he felt her relax and was slightly relieved.

"I'll be okay." She finally answered.

"Brody, that's the second time I've heard that tonight." LaSalle teased. "Now why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something?"

After a few moments he heard a joyful squeal that he thought would never come from his partner. She grabbed onto the top and began to pull herself out.

"I'm out LaSalle! I'm out!" She whispered.

She then helped LaSalle out of the hole and they both stood there examining their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?"

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! I hope you liked this! It is 12:44, Christmas morning! I had to write this though! Well please review! And Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and I couldn't vet get anywhere with this one! I am not done! Nope, not nearly done tourting your poor helpless agents! Mwah ha ha! Well, anyway. I hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

"Where the hell are we?" LaSalle asked as they looked around at the surrounding landscape. The two agents were surely not in Ohio anymore. The air was almost unbearably cold due to the freezing rain that poured down on them. There were tall mountains and trees surrounding the half panicked pair.

"Oh God." Brody breathed as she stepped back closer to LaSalle. "What did we get ourselves into this time?" Her voice was lighter than usual and seemed to sound uncertain. LaSalle stepped up behind Brody and saw her body relax a bit when she felt him close to her. They weren't just partners anymore, they were like each other's security blanket. Although he wanted to reach out and comfort her, he didn't. The male agent was not about to spook her and make her feel any more vulnerable than she already did. Brody turned around and faced him and looked from his face to their surroundings.

"Alright, no need ta panic. We're fine. Let's just start walking." LaSalle said, his southern accent slurred due to the drugs. Brody could hardly keep up with his slow and steady pace thanks to her high heels that kept sinking into the mushy ground. The pink stilettos were now covered mud that froze her toes and made the inside of her shoes slick. The tiny dress that she wore was now disgustingly wet and her hair was in dripping tangles that framed her face.

A shiver ran down her spine as the icy cold water poured down on her bare shoulders. She let out a shuddered breath and placed her hands on her arms. LaSalle looked back at the struggling female agent and his eyes grew wide. If his momma was there, she would have slapped that boy upside the head for not being a gentleman sooner. He then shrugged of his drenched leather jacket and held it out for agent Brody.

"I'm sorry, Brody. I just forgot that you were all..." his voice trailed off as he searched for an appropriate word that wouldn't get his ass kicked. Brody's eyebrows quirked up as she waited for the tongue-tied agent to spit it out.

"Slutty?" The female agent questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh yeah." LaSalle replied. "Wait! No."

"It's alright LaSalle, I'm undercover. Remember? I'm supposed to look like this." Brody said, the corner of her lips twitching slightly.

LaSalle cleared his throat, he felt his cheeks turn pink as he draped the soaked jacket over her freezing shoulders. He pulled it closer to her neck and fastened the button to keep it from falling off of her.

"Why, what a gentleman. Thank you." She smirked, but he could tell her gratitude was genuine. She reached down and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"So, what are we gonna do now." LaSalle asked as he gazed down at the female agent.

Well we should probably find somewhere to get out of this rain." Brody said, pulling the jacket tighter around her shaking body.

"Sounds good ta me." LaSalle agreed, walking across the muddy field with his hand on Brody's back.

A few hours later they arrived to a dense area of Pine trees, the branched high enough to sit under comfortably and still block out most of the rain. They crawled and sat against the trunk of the tree. Their bodies begging for rest due to their drug induced incident of passing out and waking up in a hole.

Brody and LaSalle moved close together, trying to conserve their body heat. Brody let her pounding head fall against LaSalle's shoulder. Her wet hair tickled the side of his face, but her wouldn't wake the tired agent who had fallen asleep in less that a minute for the world. He just let his head rest against hers and hoped for the best. The remainder of the day passed quickly, his sweet Merri resting peacefully by his side.

He awoke to her trembling. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her closer but she flinched away. Immediately he opened his eyes to find Brody's whole body shaking with her hand clutched to her stomach.

"What's the matter?" LaSalle asked, alarmed. He looked her up and down. Other than being freezing, nothing seemed to be wrong. He noticed the fear in her eyes. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Brody said breathlessly, turning away as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I feel like I'm going to be sick...everything is spinning." She whimpered. Her voice high and timid.

"Calm down okay. Just look at me. You're okay. You're alright." He soothed, he felt a twinge of guilt, he shouldn't of made her drink so much. The amount of drugs was supposed to be lethal. He didn't know how she hadn't of died hours ago.

"We're gonna get out of here." LaSalle said, glancing around at the black night with his hand on her shoulder. "We're fine."

 **Okay, it's been a very VERY long time since I last updated this. I am sorry, but when I looked back at this, I just thought it was really crappy and that it shouldn't be continued. I will not quit though, I really am trying to make it better.**


End file.
